Undertale RP Wikia talk:Undertale 2.0 (original story)
Insert non-formatted text here Epicpro101 (talk) 05:09, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello! this is a a original story that takes place in the same universe of undertale (hints the name undertale 2.0) this is for fun and also for my undertale rp that you can see here: ☀http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3504 and the same place were my oc character lives, you can see him there here: ☀http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale_RP_Wikia_talk:Hunter_(OC) Main Story Neutral Route: So your a new human called (whatever you wont) and he/she won'ts to explore the underground so of course he falls down into the underground. (let say frisk did not reset after the neutral run ok?) things do not look good, flowers are dead and there's plant life? (how is plant life in the underground?) everywhere, you see some monsters but there scared of you, why? is it because you killed one or is it because some one...else? you look around to find yourself at the barrier of the ruins, you open it to see that your at a path with big trees (where you meet sans) and of course you meet him but he is not looking so good, he looks tired and sad and depressed, all at the same time. except of doing the "old whoopee cushion in the hand" trick, he fights you, but not as hard as genocide sans, he much slower and weaker, you spare him and your friends now but he says "if you kill anyone else... you are going to have a bad time... you now why i attacked you, because the other human attacked my friends, and some of my family, please human, show...some...mercy" before walking away (oh btw this is going on because you killed one monster and frisk did whatever a normal person that is new to the game would do). so you make it to snowdin where you see people living there but with a scared face at you, monster kid is evening having a scared face at you, and theirs nothing at waterfall but the turtle tells you that the royal scientist might help you but people haven't seen her in a while, but he says that people thing she committed suicide but he says why not try it anyway? so you go to hotland to see yourself at the doors of the lab. you try to open the doors but there are shut closed, it feels like it's lock and stuck by something so you need help to open that door. of course you call sans and he uses his gaster blaster to open the door, you walk in and see plant life in there, it looks like no one been here for a looooong time. But except of seeing alphys you see hunter. (if you wont to read what happens go here: ☀http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_(OC) ) so after the battle with him you make friends with him and looks happier. when you make it to asgore's house you find frisk crying of what he done, his hand is so close to the restart button, while is hand is shaking with dust all over them, you try to stop him but with no luck, he presses it... The main title screen pops up and it's time to make a new adventure again. True Pacifist Route: (let say frisk did not reset on this run too ok?) same thing with the Neutral route your a new human that fell down it yada yada yah, but when you fall down you are greeted with a, party? theirs frogets and other monsters that is holding a party called "welcome the human! (party)" this is happening because the queen (toriel) made a law where humans should be treated like monsters so they held a party for humans that wont to come down or fall down, and yes the barrier is broken so they can go outside and humans can go inside the underground. but something weird is going on lately, a lot of your friends are diapering out of no were. so you look for them finally you find him but he absorbs all of the monsters souls and turns into asriel. Epilogue: so you fight asriel, you beat him and then he go's back to the start of the game. you go there to and decide to give your soul to him. now asriel is now not half dead, but the main character is part of him still. Genocide Route: (so lets say frisk did reset) so your the main character again (not frisk) and you fall down, but you get possess by a human soul called Dylan. he says that he won'ts revenge on the monsters that set him out for death, left him to die, or killed him. so you go on your murder spree first killing goat mom (when you kill a boss monster a red X gets crossed out on a photo of them) then you kill papyrus, undyne, mettaton,sans, then asgore, but you have to go further, you HAVE to kill EVERYONE to be happy, so you find a tunnel behind one of the water falls at waterfall, you think this might be the way where alphys and maybe were the group called "the real monster" are (oh btw hunter started a group called the "the real monster" and the groups only goal is to KILL the human) so while your walking down the tunnel you bump into hunter and then fight (if you wont to read what happens just go to the link i put at the start) after you kill every one you then have one more target, flowey, you try to kill flowey but he doges and then absorbs all the monsters souls that he saved. you of course beat him... now dylan says that he did not tell you to kill hunter,alphys, or the monsters they were saving... he thinks that your a monster... then he left your body.... i just you now, nobody else, JUST you... are you happy? Trivia this is my work! ask to use it and don't credit it References The "main character giving his soul to asirel" is part of a web comic called "a dreemur reborn" i do not own the original idea.